Pitching It Rizzoli and Isles Style
by crusnik101
Summary: Beca Mitchell is apart of the Rizzoli family. Chloe has stolen Beca's heart, but it is unknown to Chloe. So she enlists Aubrey's help to get the girl,but little does Beca know she has slowly stolen Aubrey's heart while Aubrey helps her get Chloe. What will happen besides the usual Rizzoli drama? AU setting. Bechloe first- Mitchsen endgame. Beca and Jane G!P.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli and Isles nor it's character but i do wish.**

 **If there are any mistakes im really sorry they are all mine.**

* * *

"Chloe Beale nice to meet you all" Chloe said beaming.

Beca had invited Chloe over to meet her family so could learn more about Beca's life. Their friendship escalated quite fast, making Chloe want to learn more and more about Beca. Beca was unsure at first but thought Chloe would eventually meet them. Of course it helped Chloe's case that Beca liked her a lot. But naturally the DJ wouldn't let that be known.

Once all the introductions were out of the way Jane nudged Beca to help her set the table. Leaving the new guest and the rest of the Rizzoli's to talk amongst themselves.

"So Bec you and Chloe…" Jane started teasing Beca.

"Wh-what no" Beca started blushing as she continued, "Chloe kept pestering me to learn more about me so here we are"

"You seem to forget I am a Detective. So I detect that you like Chloe." Jane said playfully.

"Your evidence Detective?" Beca said playing along.

"Well other than the fact you blushed at the mention of you two together, you would never let anyone, unless you were serious about them, meet Ma". Jane and Beca instantly started laughing causing the both of them to receive stares from Maura, Chloe, Frankie and Angela.

Everyone sat down for dinner and the atmosphere was warm and inviting, making Chloe feel right at home. Dinner went well and Beca was pleased. Angela didn't pry so much into Chloe's life as she thought. After complimenting Angela on the food, Chloe asked what she had wanting to the whole night.

"Beca will you tell me now?" Chloe asked with a smile

"Tell Chloe what?" Maura asked.

"Chloe wants to know the story about me relating to the topic of my family" Beca said looking down.

Angela jumped in knowing that Beca wouldn't be able to say anything without closing up. Instead of telling Chloe the whole story Angela decided to spare the young DJ of reliving the pain and just Chloe what she needed or rather to know.

"Beca's father is my brother. Beca and her father don't really get on, Beca is more comfortable with us. So here we are."

Not many people knew the tragic story of Beca's life. It was the reason she didn't let anyone in. Jane didn't have to look at Beca to know her expression nor did she have to ask Beca what she thought. She knew her cousin. Jane decided to lighten the mood.

"Yeah Beca is practically the sister I didn't have, besides Frankie of course."

Everyone started laughing at Jane's comment as well as the reaction that Frankie gave Jane. Beca was grateful that she had them in her life. It would have been a very sad life if she didn't.

The evening was a success and didn't go too badly as Beca thought it would go. With a Rizzoli dinner you never know, especially since Angela herself picked up that Beca had an interest in the Red haired.

It was getting late and seeing the way Chloe and Beca interacted with Chloe, Maura had insisted that Chloe spend the night and after offering her a few more times, the red haired reluctantly agreed. Maura set the spare room up for Chloe. After Frankie left, both Angela and Chloe admitted they were tired and turned in for the night. It just left Maura, Jane and Beca that remained.

Chloe's phone started ringing in the kitchen. Beca standing next to the fridge heard it and saw it was Aubrey, the brunette answered it.

"Hello?"

"Beca? Where is Chloe?"

"She isn't really available now."

"Damn it! I need her to pick me up." Beca could hear Aubrey was tense.

"Tell me where you are, I'll get you."

"What? No its okay I'll figure something out"

Sensing that Aubrey was in trouble Beca kept perusing, "Aubrey I know we aren't friends but please you sound like you're scared. Just tell me where you are and I'll come"

Aubrey gave her location to Beca who instantly picked up the keys and grabbed her jacket.

"Woah where you heading off to? Your girl is upstairs" Jane continued to tease.

"Aubrey is in trouble I think, I'm going to pick her up."

"Alright I'll come with" Jane said as she stood up.

"No I'll go, she sounded freaked out and I think it's better if I go. She knows me"

Jane nodded with understanding. She didn't really agree though, being a detective she knew trouble meant but she knew it was probably just teenage stuff so she didn't want to jump the gun and assume that Aubrey was being followed by a serial killer.

Beca pulled up by the location Aubrey had given her. There was a house party so Beca couldn't see Aubrey. Beca decided to wait a few moments before going entering the party to find the blonde. Beca searched for the blonde and eventually found her with two other guys.

"I said get off me" Aubrey screamed.

Beca saw a rather tallish guy trying to kiss Aubrey and the other slightly short standing behind her. She immediately reacted. The short brunette jumped in and punched the taller male breaking his nose, since he was drunk he lost his balance and fell to the ground. The shorter male was about to grab Beca but Beca anticipated his movements and dodged. She quickly moved grabbing his arm. With one hand on his back shoulder, and the other on his arm, Beca twisted the male's arm forcing him to lower his top body towards the ground. She kicked him in the face and then finally shoved him in his Adams apple with her palm.

The Blonde looked amazed, she didn't know such a short girl could whip out moves like that. The boy's screamed unsavory things to Beca making her angry. Instead of beating them senseless, Beca grabbed Aubrey's hands and lead to the car. Aubrey could see Beca was pissed.

"Get in" Beca demanded holding the car's door for Aubrey.

Beca started the car after getting in. After composing herself, she finally examined Aubrey and saw she had a cut lip.

"How did that happen? Those bastards just started harassing you when I came." Beca was genuinely concerned. Aubrey didn't answer her. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but just know if you do want to, I am here."

"Thanks Beca." Aubrey said picking up on how genuine Beca was being.

The blonde raised objections when she was informed that Beca wanted her to get checked out by a doctor. But Aubrey's objections fell to deaf ears as Beca was determined to get Maura to look at Aubrey.

"Maura, who is she?"

After a brief explanation, only on what the blonde needed to know, they had reached Maura's house. Beca quickly jumped out the car to open the door for Aubrey. Once they entered the house, they were greeted by looks of concern and questions after seeing Aubrey.

Maura treated Aubrey while Beca explained everything to them. How she whipped ass and saved Aubrey. Part Jane was conserving her glow upon hearing the story and tried to contain how Beca kicked ass, the other part was genuinely concerned Aubrey. While expressing to Aubrey the rights she has to lay a charge, Chloe awoke and made her way downstairs to see what the noise was.

After expressing countless times she was okay, Maura once again insisted , this time to Aubrey, that she stay the night.

The trio went upstairs. Chloe worried about Aubrey demanded they share the room. Before Beca could go into her own room, Aubrey confronted her.

"Thank you Beca for what you did. I know we aren't friends but thank you."

"You're Welcome Aubrey" Beca said with a warm smile.

* * *

 **Hey Guys so that was the first chapter, please tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE.**

 **I am think of making Beca G!P please advise on what you would like so i can turn the story to what you want. Hope you all enjoyed the first Chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Thank you very much for your follows/favorites/Reviews. truely mean a lot and give me motivation.**

 **Here is the next the responses, Beca is G!P as well as Jane. I really hope you all enjoy:)**

 **I am really sorry if there are any mistakes, they are all mine.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli &Isles or Pitch Perfect nor any of the characters. But here i am still wishing and praying. **

* * *

" _You sure you want this Chlo" Beca asked with enthusiasm._

" _I need you now" Chloe moaned into Beca's ear._

 _Beca thrusted herself slowly into Chloe, careful as to not hurt her. Groaning as she entered. Beca was in awe at how tight and good she felt in her. Picking up the pace, Beca pounded into her harder and harder. Beca hit that spot that couldn't make Chloe stop screaming and moaning._

" _Ah Chloe you feel amazing"_

" _Harder!" the Red screamed._

" _You got it Chlo-"_

Beca woke to pillow being thrown at her face. Standing in her room was none other than Jane, with her a smirk over her face.

"Gee I wonder who you were dreaming about that caused you to moan every 5 seconds" Jane teased.

"You're a detective figure it out" Beca responded with sarcastic smile.

After teasing her a bit longer and informing her that Ma cooked her breakfast, Jane left. Beca looked down and found that she wasn't only greeted by a pillow thrown in her face, but also by her morning wood protruding out her sweatpants. So far for the past week ever since Chloe had come to dinner, Beca had recurring dreams of having sex with Chloe. Beca didn't do feelings, but she had to admit that this was getting crazy and she had to do something about it.

Beca got up and went underneath the cold water of the shower. It was the only way she could get her hard wood flaccid again. She had to distract her mind from the dream or Chloe in general before she got hard again. That was mission impossible.

Beca was greeted downstairs by Angela, Maura and Jane.

"Here sweetie have some breakfast, I've got to go early to the Dirty Robber for the stock coming in. Bye, love you"

"Love you to Ma" Beca shouted out as Angela attempted to hug Jane before exiting the house. Angela had been like her second mother. She agreed Angela could be a bit overbearing and too much in general. But she had to admit she always loved Beca unconditionally and always treated her like her own daughter.

"So Bec enjoying the last couple of days of your break before you head back to Barden?" Jane asked playfully. Even though Barden was located in Boston, Beca still stayed on campus but when there were holidays, breaks and even certain weekends Beca stayed in Maura's house. Maura enjoyed having Beca over so much so, that she even cleared a room for her.

"No, I don't want this break to never end"

"I would imagine you would want it to. From last week's encounter after meeting Chloe I would imagine you would be very eager to be seeing her again" Maura said with a straight face.

Beca blushed at Maura's words. She didn't think it was obvious the way Beca was acting around Chloe.

"Careful Maura, wouldn't want Beca's tiny horn to rear at the mention of Chloe again" Jane teasing full on giving Beca that trademark smirk of hers.

"Still bigger than your horn" Beca smirking back challenging the tall Brunette.

"In your dreams…squirt!" Jane shot back.

"Okay Jane, Beca as much as you would want to get into a lengthy discussion about…" Maura looked a bit uncomfortable, "I don't think it would be appropriate for sensitive ears"

Jane and Beca erupted into laughter.

"Doctor Maura Isles" Jane said with a mischievous grin.

"Lengthy, really?" Beca laughed.

"What's so funny?" Maura said completely oblivious to what she had just.

"She doesn't get it" Beca continued laughing.

Just then Maura and Jane's phoning rang, but that didn't halt Beca's laughter and Jane's attempt to keep it together.

"Rizzoli"

"Isles"

R&I*PP

Beca spent most of the day working on her mixes just like any other day. But today she couldn't stop thinking about having sex with Chloe. Beca really liked Chloe, maybe even loved her, so she wouldn't be thinking of committing herself in that way for just anyone. All day her thoughts were getting the better of her, which was evident from the hard budge in her pants. This week had been crazy because of all the dreams but this particular day was just driving her insane.

Finally having enough of it she messaged Aubrey to meet up at the Dirty Robber at 7.

The blonde had arrived confused as hell. She spotted Beca sitting in a booth all by herself. She could tell Beca was awaiting her arrival. Why else would she tapping her fingers on the table?

"Beca I got your text. You told me you needed my help. What's going on?"

"Urm well…" Beca looked down. "Okay whatever I say stays between us, Okay? I know we aren't friends but please?"

"Okay" the blonde said even more confused. Why would Beca want to tell her something? Of all people.

Beca taking a deep breath started. "Okay Aubrey. I really like Chloe, and I think of her as more than just a friend. And I don't know if she feels the same but I need your help to try and impress her in that way and start making her think of me the way I see her. Please?"

Aubrey was astounded. First of all, Beca just told her, Aubrey Poesen, what she feels. And secondly, Beca had told her that she liked Chloe. And now she wants her help? But the last part just made Aubrey even more confused, as that sounded very much unlike Beca Mitchell.

"Back up. Impress her? Make her feel the same way? Beca what? Why would you even ask me?" Aubrey was caught off gaurd.

"Look I know it sounds devious and scheming but I can't let go or get over how I truly feel about her. And I need to impress her because I know she is with that Tom fella it was quite evident when he barged into my shower after she did. But I want her to love me, you know, feel the same way about me like I do her. And you're her best friend so it will be easier. Please I wouldn't ask if I wasn't going insane with the way I feel. "

"Do you love her?"

"I think I do. I have it bad for her."

Aubrey could tell Beca was genuine and that she really liked Chloe, maybe even loved. Aubrey felt like she owed Beca after saving her from the drunk assholes that wanted to kiss her last week. She hadn't told Beca what happened that night, but she was really relived that the brunette came to her after the night she had.

With that aside, she really didn't like Tom, Aubrey felt he was too laid back and arrogant for her liking. And she knew Tom didn't treat Chloe right. But the talks and warnings Aubrey gave fell to deaf ears. It would be in Chloe's best interests for Chloe to stop seeing Tom. She did deeply care for Chloe that was her best friend and wanted to do what was best for the red haired.

And to put the cherry on top, Aubrey didn't want things between the Bellas to be awkward if Chloe didn't recuperate those feelings back. She didn't know how Chloe felt about Beca. All the blonde knew was Chloe dates 'people not genders'. She knew Beca would drop out if that were to happen, and with the Semi Finals on their way, Aubrey did have time to find a new Bella and teach everything again…even though Beca was a grade A pain in her ass.

With those 3 thoughts in her mind, Aubrey found herself telling Beca that she would help her out. She deeply wanted to say no, but she also wanted to see where this goes. Call it a bit of personal gain if you will.

"Great" Beca exclaimed with a huge grin. "Can I get you anything to drink so we can celebrate this union?" Beca offered the blonde.

"Why not? I am going to need it after what I just agreed to."

Beca rolled her eyes and went up to get that drink not changing that broad smile as she moved.

R&I*PP

Aubrey had agreed to help Beca but she started having her doubts. She tried to now examine the way Chloe interacted with Beca over the past but she labelled it as the Red being friendly. She called Beca to meet her at a starbucks.

"Okay so what are you saying?" Beca asked deeply confused.

"What I'm saying is that you need spend more time with her and actually show her a bit of how you feel by being subtle"

"Once again what are you saying?"

"Start opening up to her about the small things about you, you're thoughts whatever. She knows you're an introvert so you opening up to her will draw her closer. From there you can expand to dropping subtle hints here and there." Aubrey sounding a bit annoyed. She didn't even like Beca but here she was helping her. What got Aubrey through the night, was she wasn't doing it for Beca but for everyone and everything else.

"Opening up is easier said than done" Beca said quietly looking down.

Aubrey didn't know why Beca closed off her emotions and feelings. If it wasn't for her liking Chloe, the blonde would swear she was a robot.

"Okay, let's start by spending time with her first" Aubrey said sensing the shorter woman's change in body language.

Just then the cashier handed them their coffee.

Beca brought herself up again. "Don't worry I got this" Beca said cheerfully.

"It's okay I can pay"

"Nah, you're helping me and plus I'd feel really bad if I let you take care of the bill even if you weren't." Beca stated. Aubrey didn't argue as she was taken back by Beca's chivalry. And again when Beca held the door opened for the blonde to exist the place.

"Okay back to business." Beca said snapping Aubrey out of her thoughts. "Spend time with her how and when?"

"Easy. Shopping. Tomorrow."

Beca groaned through her teeth. She hated shopping.

* * *

 **How was it? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. Tell me what you think, all reviews are highly appreciated and welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is the next chapter i hope you all enjoy. Thank you very much for you Reviews/Favorites and Follows they do mean a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli and Isles nor any of their characters.**

 **Once again please enjoy :)**

* * *

"Really? Shopping?" Beca glared at Aubrey.

"Yes" Aubrey replied sounding chirper, "Chloe wanted to go tomorrow, so we should go and not waste any more time. Once university starts we won't have that much time."

"Woah hang on. We? You're coming to?"

"Yes, Chloe and I planned this yesterday, it would be odd if I bailed on her and insisted she go with you after I told her I need new clothes" Aubrey replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't worry I'll make sure you and her get your time." Aubrey added reassuring the shorter woman.

R&I*PP

Maura allowed Beca to use her new car that allowed Beca to pick Chloe and Aubrey up from their apartment to the mall. They were half an hour in and already Beca felt she spent enough time roaming through shops and walking aimlessly to the next for, one day.

"Bree, let's start our bikini shopping. Beca can be our judge" Chloe said winking at Beca. Aubrey knew that bikini shopping was on the list and had to be done sometime during the day, so she agreed to get it over and done with.

They entered the shop. Beca took a much needed rest on the seats located near the change rooms while the two best friends picked out their options and headed to the change room.

Beca waited patiently. She thought that the girls would try on the 2 piece wear that they liked and change back. If they were conflicted, Beca would say which she liked better by comparing the two, not on them of course. But that's not what Chloe had in mind.

"Chloe-what are doing" Beca said as Chloe emerged out of the change room wearing nothing but her bikini not leaving much to Beca's imagination. Not that Beca hadn't seen worse…or better depending how she chose to look at it at that moment.

"Silly what did you think I meant by you would judge?" Chloe said teasingly.

"Not this" Beca said but her eyes not peeling away from Chloe's body. She took in Chloe's body, not even noticing that Aubrey had now come out to. The red haired had a body that was exactly like her personality. Beautiful. The deep blue colour complimented Chloe's eyes and made her a million times more alluring. Beca couldn't stop observing every inch of her body and her dick getting hard. She was an absolute vision. Chloe jumped on Beca.

"Thought I'd give you a closer look" The red winked.

"Ur-what-I…what?" Beca's face was now the colour of Chloe's.

Aubrey had seen Beca's reaction and couldn't help having this strange feeling. It was the way that Beca looked at Chloe that Aubrey wished someone would look at her. She felt a pang in her chest and couldn't quite understand why. She eventually concluded that it must be because she didn't have anyone wanting her in any way. It saddened her to think so. Aubrey was attractive and most guys that were interested just wanted one night stands, not really wanting to know her. The ones that did, were repelled by her hard ass personality.

"Chlo, Beca seems to be a bit…flustered" Aubrey indicating that Chloe get off her. Beca finally saw Aubrey. She was had the perfect body and dressed in a white bikini that made Beca's jaw nearly hit the floor. Beca was impressed. The white bikini portrayed Aubrey like an angel, taking her devilish streaks away. She never really gave much thought to Aubrey like the way she did Chloe, but she had to admit, Aubrey was a knock out.

"Right I have more to try on" Chloe shot back into the change room tearing Beca's concentration off the blonde.

Beca immediately cupped her hands over her crotch to hide her semi hard package. This didn't go unnoticed by Aubrey as she turned to go back into the change room herself.

The process of changing, coming out, and being judged by Beca went on. Chloe tried on several ones but Aubrey chose her white bikini and opted to rest while watching Beca's reaction whenever Chloe came out. She pondered on why Beca cupped her crotch the way she did. She couldn't have gotten wet from just seeing Chloe…although Chloe did jump on her.

After Beca gave her input to Chloe, Chloe and Aubrey paid for their items.

"Guys I'm starving can we eat" Beca pleaded as she dragged her feet.

"You know for a midget you sure can eat" Aubrey said rolling her eyes.

"Watch it Posen" Beca said.

"Come on guys lets go meet the rest of the Bellas"

"What!" Beca and Aubrey exclaimed in unison.

"Well I figured we could bond together more as a group. I got the idea after you mentioned Beca would be coming so I thought why not make it a bonding experience" Chloe said smiling. Chloe continued walking, while Aubrey and Beca dragged behind.

"Great after this Chloe and I were supposed to go to the music shop while you went to get new running shoes. So much for quality time alone" Beca said throwing her hands.

"I'm sorry Beca, if I knew Chloe was going to make an event of this I would have stopped her right away" Aubrey apologized. "But maybe we can still make this work" Aubrey said sounding hopeful. She couldn't quite put her finger on things, but she was somehow pleased that Beca and Chloe didn't have their alone time.

They made their way to the food court and met the rest of Bellas there. They ordered their food and pretty soon they were eating but Beca was stuffing her face nonstop.

"Wow, Bec didn't know you were that hungry" Chloe said amazed the tiny woman could eat so much.

"You and Aubrey dragged me across the entire mall at least 5 times over so I need to fuel up" Beca said chuckling.

"Oh Beca…you got a bit of something on your..." Chloe trailed off as she wiped sauce from the younger girl's mouth next to her.

Beca was embarrassed that she messed her face because of the way she was eating. But Chloe placed a hand on her lap reassuring Beca that everything was fine. Beca immediately felt a tight squeeze in her pants and she knew she was goner. Her appendage was hard and if she suddenly stood up everyone would see she was packing. Luckily enough, everyone was finished and about to stand up and leave to their 'group bonding'. Ready to go so Beca took off her jacket and placed it over her hand so it draped down covering her bulge.

Aubrey watched Beca as she moved from the table excusing herself to go to the bathroom. She knew something was out of the ordinary but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She followed Beca to the bathroom, using the same excuse. Beca heard her name being called out, she whirled around before she knew it she mistakenly dropped her jacket and saw Aubrey's eyes glued to her bulge. Luckily no one was in the bathroom so it was only them.

"Beca…wh..what" Aubrey stuttered trying to conjure words. She was not prepared for this.

"Okay Aubrey before you freak out, I can explain but not right now. Please wait for me outside, I promise I will explain." Beca said in a pleading tone.

The blonde stood there frozen with her eyes fixated on Beca's swell, but manged a nod. After a few more seconds she complied with the bruentte's wishes.

Beca went into a stall and started undoing her pants to jerk off. She thought about Chloe jumping on her and touching her. It was enough to send her over the edge to her a happy ending. But then she remembered it was a not so happy ending as she still had explaining to do.

She came out to meet the rest of the Bellas with Aubrey staring at her. Chloe had told Beca that she, Stacie, Fat Amy and Lily were going to meet Tom and some of his friends somewhere at the mall while Cynithia Rose, Denise, Jessica and Ashley were going to go watch a movie. Aubrey was going to shop for some running stuff. Beca certainly didn't want to be around Tom, she hated movies so her only option was going with Aubrey. She cringed a little.

"Okay Bellas meet in the next hour and a half sharp" Chloe shouted as she walked away.

Aubrey apparently needed more than just running shoes which was torture for Beca. It meant she had time for some explaining to do now rather than think of what she would say.

"So you're say something or just watch me scroll through sports bras?" the blonde asked quietly.

"Aubrey…I…okay but please just keep this between me and you. Please." Beca said concluding.

The blonde sensed the desperation in her voice. "Of course, I swear"

"Okay…"Beca sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay well I wasn't born like normal girls. I was born intersex. That means I am a female but certain parts aren't. So that means I have breasts but I also have a fully functional penis" Beca said looking down avoiding eye contact. Aubrey could tell Beca was uncomfortable.

"Is it okay if I ask you a question?" Aubrey said carefully.

"Yeah sure"

"Who else Knows?"

"Just my family. And Chloe. She burst in my shower so she saw. But she kept it quiet."

"Well Beca I won't tell a soul you have my word. I promise."

"Aubrey, Chloe was fine with this but please don't think I'm a freak."

"Beca…no I don't. I really think you're perfectly normal. There isn't wrong with the way you are. I promise, truly it doesn't change the way I see your annoying alt self" Aubey said genuinely while also trying to lighten the mood. She was a bit amazed that the alt girl she criticizes so much actually cares about what she thought of her.

"You got a death wish Posen?" Beca smiled.

The Bellas met up and everyone was surprised to see Aubrey and Beca each in one piece. Everyone had thought they would surely kill each other. It was made known to the rest of the Bellas that Tom and Chloe broke off. Everyone gave their sympathy as if they were condolences but Chloe was perfectly fine. She explained that Tom was just a hook up. Beca naturally, and Aubrey were pleased upon hearing that.

Beca started moving closer to Chloe, until their arms touched. Aubrey watching this, felt that same pang in her chest again. Then it hit her. The reality of why she felt the way she did. She liked Beca. She started falling for the alt girl…who was in love with her best friend.

* * *

 **how was it? Please Review it really does mean a lot to me and does keep me motivated. Tell me what you think please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys thank you so much for the Follows/Favourites/Reviews they are very much appreciated.**

 **Sorry for the late update but here it is.**

 **I am sorry for any errors or mistakes they are all mine.**

 **As a disclaimer: i dont own Pitch Perfect nor Rizzoli and Isles. and any characters.**

 **:( Rizzoli and Isles has ended. Life is cruel.**

* * *

"A what?!" Beca and Aubrey exclaimed in unison.

"A sleepover. C'mon guys you didn't think Bella bonding was us splitting up into groups and bonding like that did you?" Chloe laughed as each word came out from seeing both her best friends' faces.

"Chloe, a little heads up would have been appreciated before you planned this." Aubrey tried to hide her disapproval as not only did she have an assignment to catch up on but she also didn't take particularly well to what sleepovers meant. Truth or Dare. And with her new found feelings over Beca, the blonde didn't need it slipping out or anyone noticing anything and it becoming Bella knowledge. Or worse, Beca knowledge.

"Sorry Aubrey" Chloe apologized sincerely as she knew Aubrey didn't like sleepovers though she couldn't understand why. "I forgot to tell you and Beca, but guys please it wouldn't be any fun without everyone". Chloe rolled out her puppy eyes that made the Red haired's eyes pop, making Beca's heart skip beats and her stomach do jumping jacks. Who could blame the DJ? Chloe had eyes that was surely made of crystal and even Aubrey in her nazi mode couldn't help but cave into whatever Chloe wanted.

Aubrey and Beca found themselves agreeing and internally cursing themselves for it.

Beca needed to go back home and collect what she needed to change into for the sleepover. Since the sleepover was being held at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, Aubrey would already have everything she needed. It was decided that Fat Amy would pick up the food and drinks for the sleepover and pick Beca up on the way, since Beca had used Maura's car to get there. Chloe and Aubrey could just get a lift there with one of the girls.

* * *

Beca entered Maura's house and found Jane there. Jane looked distressed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Beca treaded carefully.

"Beca…what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with Chloe at the mall."

"That's a…that's a long story." Beca was lying. It wasn't that long but she could tell Jane wasn't herself…there was no snarky comment or teasing that the detective offered.

After persisting, Jane finally spoke her mind.

"It's work. No that's a lie, it's what work lead me too" Jane paced around throwing her hands in the air. "I have this case where the victim was in the army and…and Casey came down to pay his respects to the soldier…apparently he knew him." Jane finally sat down next to Beca and looked down "I saw him today and he said he is going to be in town for a few days"

"Wow…how are you feeling?" Beca was blown away. She knew the story between Jane and Casey.

"I don't know. There's this feeling that everything is unresolved and I just don't know anymore. I mean he loved me even with my condition, wanted to marry me…and now…I don't know. I told him to go and I thought I knew how I felt. I thought I had all my emotions in check but seeing him again…Everything, _everything_ is just so messed up. " Jane was fiddling with her hands. A sure sign that she wasn't okay.

"What did Maura say?" Beca asked trying to figure out what she can say next to comfort her.

"She doesn't know. I didn't tell her that I saw Casey."

Beca looked at her confused. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because If I did it means I have to face reality…and I'm not ready"

Beca looked at the older woman with a puzzled look. Beca wanted to tell Jane that she would have to tell Maura sometime because at some point she will find out about Casey and pretending that Casey isn't around along with unresolved feelings won't just magically go away. She was confused at Jane's actions but instead she offered sympathy instead of judgement and opted to comfort her.

After comforting Jane, Jane left and Beca went upstairs to pack a few things. She had a few questions for her cousin, like what was Jane doing here alone and how did she meet Casey. But she didn't want to upset Jane after she comforted her. So she let it go. Luckily it was Fat Amy that went to get the sleepover supplies and not any other Bella as Fat Amy had the tendency to take her time with things that were unnecessary, thus leaving time for Beca to listen to Jane, pack and make it downstairs in time.

* * *

At Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, the Bella's comfortably made themselves at home. They got the place set up and Beca could hear the noises and squeals from outside the apartment. When Beca entered Chloe ran up and hugged the shorter woman.

"Um Ginger, I got the supplies not short stack over here remember" Fat Amy said as a reaction to Beca receiving a hug.

"Chlo, get off" Beca said but secretly wishing she wouldn't.

Chloe removed herself from Beca but went up behind her and whispered right in Beca's ear that sent shivers down the shorter woman's spine. "Oh does the badass DJ have a reputation to proceed?" she said seductively. Beca blushed as she could practically feel Chloe's lips on her ear and at how sexy Chloe sounded. She didn't know how to react with a room full of people.

"Urg I lost!" Stacie howled.

"Always make a bet you can win Stac" the red haired laughed.

"What the hell?" Beca was confused.

"Stacie made a bet with her that I can't make you feel turned on" Chloe said winking at the shorter Bella.

"What" Beca looked at her in disbelief "I was not turned on"

"Please you couldn't hide that toner even if you wanted to" Stacie shot back at her.

"Hey reverse it back Stacie!" Chloe shouted seeing Beca looking uncomfortable. She turned to Beca. "It was a harmless bet, we agreed that a blush would count as being turned on. Please Bec don't be upset it was just teasing and Stacie is just annoyed she lost a bet. Besides I didn't mind, I was really glad you came. Even though we just saw each other I missed you so hugging you was a bonus" Chloe said hugging Beca again afterwards.

The Bellas decided they wanted to watch a movie and being Beca she hated just the thought. Instead she and Cynthia Rose sat on the table while Cynthia Rose taught her how to play poker.

"See it's easy B" Cynthia Rose said proudly.

"Yeah you're right I didn't think I would ever get it" Beca smiled feeling some sense of accomplishment though she knew she wouldn't really need to know how to play as she wasn't a gambler.

"Do you mind if I ask you something B?"

"Nah go ahead"

"Okay do you like or have a thing for Chloe"

"If this is about that blush ealier-"

Cynthia cut her off, "No it wasn't. It's just I noticed for a while you act different Chloe and today in the mall when she said Tom was just a hook up I could see you internally jumping for joy".

Beca was taken back by Cynthia's observations. She didn't know she paid so much attention. But she and the Mezzo were friends and Beca felt comfortable around Cynthia Rose to trust her. So she told her about her strong feelings for the older Bella woman but left the part out about recruiting Aubrey to help. She didn't want anyone to know what was cooking and she didn't want Cynthia Rose to offer help. She would be grateful but she also knew to many chefs spoil the broth.

After a while of just talking Beca went outside to get fresh air. She found Aubrey there looking up at the sky. Beca wasn't sure at what part Aubrey left but she was glad she wasn't alone.

"You know you look at the stars as if you know what they mean." Beca said softly but still startling Aubrey and snapping her thought.

"You don't look at the stars?"

"Why? They are just stars" Beca said smiling. "Why are they so special to you? I've never seen you…this calm. You look almost angelic gazing at them."

Aubrey knew Beca and her weren't exactly friends, or maybe they were but they weren't close for her to share something personal…but Beca shared something personal with her and although she didn't owe Beca anything they younger Bella still asked.

"When I was a girl it took me a while to perfect things or even get them right as I didn't understand the demands of my father at such a young age. He demanded perfection and I was far from it. I used to get very upset when he screamed and yelled at me, telling me I wasn't a proper Posen. I felt as if I was not good enough. I used to get locked in my room as punishment sometimes. But whenever I looked the stars they calmed me down and made me feel better about myself…it's hard to explain. But it's what helped me through things. And then I found music which gave me the same feeling"

Beca smiled she understood what Aubrey meant. "I know what you mean. That's how I feel about music too. I'm sorry you had such a demanding father. If it's any consolation I understand what it's like to have a demanding father, not on the same level but more or less. But thankfully I had a wonderful mother."

Aubrey smiled a smile of understanding.

It was then and there as if time stopped. She took in Beca's smile and she so desperately wanted to kiss her but Beca was in love with Chloe and being Beca, she probably didn't even know they were having a moment.

"Urm by the way I'm sorry about not doing anything about that bet" Aubrey said breaking their moment.

"Don't worry about it. I think that bet was a good thing. I had to let my mind think of something else so I didn't get…jumpy there in front of everyone." Beca said with a broad smile and a wink.

Aubrey was hurt a bit with how Beca instantly reacted to the thought of Chloe, but masked her jealousy with disgust over Beca's few words of getting 'jumpy'. She knew she couldn't handle any more of this. She needed to get Beca with Chloe so then she wouldn't need to deal with this anymore and her feelings would disappear into thin air…or so she thought.

"Eww. Alright I have an idea on how you can spend more time with Chloe."

"I'm all ears Captain" Beca said teasingly which Aubrey found hot.

"Well this one helps me too. You suck at rehearsals and you're a pain in my ass when you don't the steps to the dance right."

"So that's everyday right" Beca said challengingly.

"Glad we got that cleared." Aubrey said narrowing her eyes at the shorter woman. "Anyway I will get Chloe to give you extra lessons to help you. Classes officially start next week so hopefully you can get your help this weekend."

"That sounds like a good idea, thanks Aubrey" Beca sincerely thanked her.

"Whatever. Just make sure you actually pay attention to Chloe."

"You know I will" Beca winked with a mischievous grin.

"I didn't mean her ass, you dense shortbread. I meant focus on the getting the dance right so you don't become a grade A pain in my ass" Aubrey smirked at the insult she shot as Beca.

"Too late for that Posen. If you have already figured it out I have made it my life's worth to constantly be a grade A pain in your ass." It was Beca's turn to smirk and Aubrey felt a small smile creep on her face.

Just then the door swung open. "There you guys are. Wow the nazi and the rebel haven't mauled each other out. Must be an early Christmas miracle. C'mon aca-bitches its truth or dare time" Fat Amy shouted excitedly.

' _Fucking Awesome_ ' Beca silently cursed.

* * *

 **Please Please review and let me know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is the new chapter. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes they are all mine.**

 **Disclaimer again: I dont own Pitch Perfect or of its characters, same goes for Rizzoli &Isles.**

 **So I'm at a cross roads but i will explain after this chapter.**

* * *

"No I am not playing that stupid game." Beca was adamant in not participating in what Chloe called 'Getting to know each other'. She hated Truth or Dare. Besides being an introvert, she didn't want the rest of the Bella's or anyone new for that matter to know about her not so small friend between her legs.

"Beca, okay how about this we will go easy on you I promise" Chloe sensing Beca's reason for not wanting to participate.

"And ginger can even hold your hand if you're scared" Fat Amy winked.

"Fine, but I'm not stripping and I'm certainly not giving anyone lap dances." Beca held firm her rules and made the group agree

Chloe sat next to Beca. Aubrey wanting to keep her distance, sat opposite the pair next to Fat Amy. The other Bellas filtered in, with each of them sitting on the floor forming a circle.

It started off slowly with easy questions and easy dares. After that it escalated to Stacie seductively stripping like a stripper until she was in her bra and underwear. Jessica giving Ashley a lap dance. Aubrey admitting she lost her virginity at church and going into a lot of detail, which was already Chloe knowledge. But the rest of them were shocked that their captain was so 'adventurous'. Lily, well was Lily and was inaudible. But she did down 5 shots in record time courtesy of a dare made by Chloe.

Finally it was Chloe's turn again.

"So Ginger do you like them sticks or ovens. Which do you prefer?" Fat Amy was drunk but still had this aura of being sober at the same time.

Chloe chuckled at Fat Amy's use of words. "Well I don't believe in limiting myself to being straight or lesbian or even bisexual. I just like people whether they have 'Sticks or ovens'. "

Beca had the largest smile on her face to which she didn't even bother to hide it. Of course she didn't know for sure Chloe's sexuality, she always just assumed the Red Haired would be bi, but somehow she felt as if the night and afternoon made up for the day.

Cynthia Rose spotted the smile on her friend's face. Since it was Beca's turn, she thought she might as well jump in and give Beca a push.

"B it's your turn. No truth, strictly dare. I dare you to kiss Chloe"

"What dude no" Beca's face quickly changed its expression.

"Technically you only said you wouldn't strip or perform a lap dance." Chloe continued, "It's a dare you have to do it" Chloe winked.

That was all the invitation Beca needed. She leaned in and kissed Chloe's lips. Their lips fused together. It was meant to be a small peck on the lips but once Beca made contact with Chloe, it evolved into something much more than just a peck or chaste kiss. It had a small sense of passion. Chloe could taste the longing on Beca's lips. Beca dreaming of this moment for a while, was a bit shocked at the softness of Chloe's lips. They were so soft it was unbelievable. They were reminded that they had an audience when they heard the Bellas whistling.

They carried on with the game for a few more hours and then it was time to call it a night.  
Fat Amy was passed out on the couch, the only evidence she was ever drunk. Once everyone settled comfortably lights were out Beca was anything but sleepy. To say Beca that was over the moon was the understatement of the century. Beca felt as if though she took a drug and she was flying high.

 _*PP/R &I*_

After the sleepover Beca was confident enough to tell Chloe how she felt about her. There was just something in that kiss that made Beca feel as if though she didn't need to the schemes to win Chloe over. She didn't need to impress Chloe. She just needed to be Beca. The Beca Chloe knew.

Thankfully the weekend came rather soon and it was time for Beca's extra dance lessons. Or as Aubrey put it to Chloe 'extra tutoring because Beca couldn't get it right the first time like everyone else'. Chloe wanted Beca's undivided attention for learning the dance, so she told Beca that they would meet in the Bella space at the university.

Chloe spent the entire morning recapping the first half of the performance to Beca. It went rather slow as Beca's attention was divided between actually learning and trying to think of what to say to Chloe when she confesses.

"Beca come on, I get the feeling you're not focused"

"Sorry Chlo, I'll do better. Let's go again"

Beca actually set her thoughts aside and actually focused. She got the dance perfect, well the first half anyway, but it was a start. Chloe was happy with Beca's progress so she called it a day.

"Beca you want to tell me what's had you so tense and nervous this whole session? I'm not asking as a captain of the Bellas, I'm asking as your friend."

' _Friend'._ Beca sighed it was now or never.

"Chlo I have something to tell you. Okay here goes I've been so nervous this whole time because I have something pretty big to tell you. Chloe I like you. Not just as a friend but more. Way way more. Okay that sounds like I'm a 7th grader confessing I love you-"

"Beca stop rambling and calm down, wait. You love me?" Chloe said cutting Beca off.

"Chloe I feel something for you, something that was there when we met and something that grew. I only feel like this for you and no one else. It's weird because I've never felt this way about anyone not ever. Chloe I know this gonna sound really fast forward and too much too soon but it's this feeling that you're meant for me. Up till this year I've never believed in fate. But I was forced to come here out of my will, and if I didn't I would not have met you. I think…I know I love you."

Chloe was in tears. She didn't know Beca loved her so much. All this time that they spent her getting to know each other, then hanging out and getting closer just fuelled the engine. Chloe would be straight out lying if she didn't say she felt the same way.

Instead of saying something, Chloe leaned closer to Beca and kissed her. This was the second time they kissed but this time they both felt each other's passion. This kiss was right. No one there rushing them. It was just them like it should be. This time their kiss evolved to a fight of dominance where their tongues fought in the name of passion. When they parted it was a sweet sorrow.

"Let's get lunch" Beca said kissing Chloe's softly once more.

"Defiantly but after a shower. I need one. And I promise not to burst in this time on yours." Chloe teased.

"Well you kinda have a reason to now" Beca winked.

"Not so soon Beca" Chloe said planting a soft kiss on Beca's lips. Beca was on that high knew her drug. It was always Chloe that made her feel sky high.

And with that they left. But what they didn't notice was that Aubrey entered through the back into the auditorium they used for the Bella space. Just to see how far they got. Instead she saw Chloe kiss the girl she loves.

* * *

 **so my cross road is mitchsen or bechloe. I created this story solely for a Mitchsen Endgame. but after writing this chapter i am a bit unsure. I do tend to lean more to Mitchsen. but any sugesstions would be helpful even a triple treble is guys like.**

 **But please Review on the chapter and tell if its a good job or not. It does fuel my motivation. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys so much for the Reviews/Favourites/Follows. Its glad to know that people take the time to read this.**

 **After weighing the reviews and PMs i have received I'm thinking of keeping this Mitchsen Endgame, it was the most from the reviews and PMs. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I understand if you dont want to read the story knowing that but i dont really know how the story is going to end per say so to satisfy the ending it could be anything. For now though its Mitchsen.**

 **For the mean time, please enjoy the Bechloe for now and for a few more chapters. To the Mitchsen fans, I'm sorry but soon.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I dont own Pitch Perfect or Rizzoli &Isles or any of their characters. _**

* * *

Beca woke up to her phone going off.

Chloe. Her girlfriend. She loved the sound of that. She waited for what seemed like a lifetime for her. She genuinely loved Chloe and all that she was. Maybe she didn't know the extent of her own feelings towards the bubbly red haired, but all she knew was with Chloe it felt right.

"Good Morning Babe" Chloe's sweet voice filled Beca's ears.

"Now it is" Beca smiled as she stretched in bed.

"Oh it's about to get better, I was hoping I could meet my girlfriend for coffee at the Campus Café."

"Gee I don't know. Your girlfriend's pretty busy."

"Is she meeting her other girlfriends?" Chloe joked.

"Yeah I think today is Stacie's day with all of this."

"Mmm, well I'll bear that in mind the next time we spend a whole afternoon in your dorm making out."

"In that case meet you in 15?"

"Totes, see you soon Casanova."

 _PP/R &I_

"Hey Babe" Beca greeted her girlfriend with a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hey Bec" Chloe said returning the kiss.

Their coffee date was going great. They found a table and much like their first date, they were never short of conversation.

"Wait, wait. So what you're saying is, for your Bella audition, you deliberately unbuttoned the top button of your shirt so when you bent over to reach the cup I would see part of your cleavage." Chloe was almost as red as her hair from laughing.

"Who else would unbutton by shirt other than me?"

"With you? Who knows, my own Casanova."

"Well…" Beca shrugged then continued chuckling.

"You dirty little bird" Chloe said as she playfully hit Beca's hand.

"This coming from the girl who momentarily hijacked my shower to harmonise with her. Now whose the dirty little bird" Beca smirked.

"I'm not hearing you complain."

Beca was about to say something smug when she saw her fellow Bellas around. It was weird seeing them hang out outside practise. The 'Bella Bonding' wasn't so bad in Beca's opinion but she wouldn't have thought it was a code for 'getting to know each other so we can hang out all the time'.

"Thought we might see you and the Impaloompa here co-cappy" Fat cracked.

"Yeah didn't you guys see us coming in?" Stacie smirked.

"Well I was too busy enjoying my coffee date." Beca continued, this time looking at Chloe and smiled genuinely, "Besides, Chloe is the only girl I see."

A few 'awws' were audible to Beca, but she couldn't respond to them as her words earned her a simple yet meaningful kiss from Chloe, who in turn was blushing.

"Easy Charmer." Chloe said resting her forehead on Beca's after she broke the kiss.

Beca and Chloe had been exclusive and officially dating. They were dating for about 2 weeks, where in that time they were inseparable. The Bellas were genuinely happy for them. Well maybe except one.

Aubrey.

But she didn't know how to feel quite honestly. Her best friend finally found someone who genuinely loved for her. The pain in the ass alt got her girl. The Bellas are still going strong. Everything that could go wrong didn't. It's a happily ever after right?

Wrong. That couldn't be further from the truth.

Her best friend found her happiness in the girl she secretly holds strong feelings for. The alt girl doesn't even know that she has feelings for her. And for fucks sake, the same girl who she wants is patronizing because of the song choices and making Bella practise unbearable. Let's not even get into detail about the not so subtle flirting and touches between the new couple. But what Aubrey cannot absolutely stand is the fact that she feels used by Beca.

Aubrey always knew she was helping Beca to get with Chloe, even though she told herself it was for everything and everyone else. Bottom line, she was helping Beca get Chloe because Beca requested her help. They didn't spend a lot of time together, but the time they did, Aubrey had to admit she enjoyed Beca's company. Before the 'extra lessons' even before the whole shopping and Bella Bonding thing, Beca had been texting Aubrey and somehow they always ended joking or just talking like normal human beings.

But ever since Beca and Chloe were dating, those texts didn't come so often. Even though Beca had sent her a sweet message thanking her for her help, Aubrey still missed the words Beca should have said in person. Aubrey felt used, but she knew what she was getting herself into. That's why she had to distance herself. She had to make her feelings go away.

"Why don't you guys hang out with us?" Chloe suggested. Beca didn't really mind, her time with Chloe was nearly up and this way, using 'Bella Bonding' as an excuse Chloe would skip class to hang out with them.

"We don't wanna interrupt you and Beca's date" Cynthia Rose said.

"We don't mind. Besides we can 'Bella Bond' "Beca said adding air captions, "so Chloe can spend more time with me, us I mean us."

"Nice save." Stacie smirked.

"You guys want to hack into the NSA?" Lily said inaudibly. Naturally no one made out a word.

The Bellas spent the whole day together. It was refreshing to be spend the day that wasn't filled with shouting, dancing and constant singing. They spent most of the day sitting on the grass and just talking while on occasion singing. Even when they weren't talking, they carried on catching up work, reading or in Beca's case mixing. But they all sat together carrying on with their respective activities. The looks Chloe and Beca gave each other every time didn't go unnoticed by Aubrey. But everyone had to admit that this was certainly better than the bonding they had previously done. This seemed more natural and less forced.

 _PP/R &I_

"Ma you're going to squeeze me to death" Beca exclaimed as she entered the door of Maura's house.

"I haven't seen my baby in 2 weeks, of course I'm gonna miss her" Angela said kissing Beca on the cheek.

Maura and Jane picked Beca up for a home cooked dinner. Angela convinced them that it would be nice to have a dinner again with all her babies that were still in Boston under one roof. Unfortunately Frankie had a date that night and Angela reluctantly let it go. Of course for Angela to let it go required Jane to talk to her throughout the day. But she was happy enough she was going to see Beca.

Maura and Angela were making dinner which meant that Beca and Jane were responsible for setting the table.

"Oh I forgot to buy the cannolis." Angela said with her hand on head.

Jane stared at Angela, "Ma I reminded you like 50 times today, how could you forget?"

"I'm sorry Jane. The bakery won't even be open now."

"It's okay" Maura ejected herself into the conversation. "I can make them. I found a recipe similar to the one your cousin made. I just need you to go to the store and buy flour" Maura said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Okay but I'm taking Bec" Jane shouted as she left.

Beca noticed Jane still wasn't herself. She knew the whole seeing Casey thing really caught Jane off guard and threw her off balance. But after their conversation that afternoon, things didn't really add up about what Jane said. Not about Casey seeing her, but more about Jane trying to describe how she felt. They were on their way back and Beca thought it was now or never.

"Hey Jane can I ask you a question? But you have to answer honestly."

"Okay sure."

"What's going on? I know we spoke last week and you told me that the case was solved. Casey went back but you're still not yourself" Beca was blunt.

Jane bit her lip. "We decided to leave the past where it was and engage into something that will reopen those feelings and leave us wounded again. And that's it. He's gone and I'm fine."

"You told me all this. C'mon Jane what's eating you? You've say you're fine with Casey gone, but are you? Are you really? And why didn't you initially want to tell Maura? You told her anyway."

Jane pulled over and stopped the car. They were nearly at Maura's house and what she needed to say, needed a bit more time.

"Bec. I'll tell you what's eating me. You keep this to yourself. When Casey came it was like a tornado hit me. I thought I wouldn't see him until a very long time, if ever. And those feelings sprung up one me when I saw him. He loved me and I loved him. That afternoon when we spoke I felt like I was in the middle of having to choose 2 roads. And the road I chose isn't leading me anywhere."

After what seemed like some time, Beca finally spoke. She finally figured out what Jane's words meant.

"Maura."

"What?"

"That's why you didn't want to tell her. You said that weren't ready to face reality. You meant that you weren't ready to admit your feelings for her."

Jane looked at Beca. How did Beca know everything?

"And before you say anything Jane, you're practically my sister. I know you just like you know me. Your road, Maura is where you want to be. You made the right decision." Beca said sincerely.

"A lot of good that's doing for me. She is in a relationship with that vet douche." Jane said throwing her head back.

"Hey, you know that she isn't serious about him"

"She could be. She went out with him on a date last night and I think they had sex. Fuck feelings. Now I know how that kid Jesse feels."

"Hey, Jesse and I are still friends. And he is over me." Beca said hitting Janes arm.

"What did you do? Tell him you and him have something in common like you both have junks that want to get into trunks?" Jane started laughing.

"Imagine his reaction though." Beca said

Jane and Beca erupted into laughter. Jane met Jesse a couple of times. The kid was weird and goofy but a good friend to Beca.

"Glad you're feeling better." Beca said still chuckling.

They drove the short distance back to Maura's house. Before the entered in Jane thanked Beca for making her feel better and listening to her.

"Still bigger than yours though" Beca teased.

"Keep dreaming" Jane laughed.

* * *

 **Please Please Please Review. It means a whole hell of a lot. Let me know what you guys think. If its good,okay or bad. Inputs, thoughts opinions ect are always welcome :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys hope you enjoy this chapter. It's mainly a filler. But please enjoy.**

 **Apologies for the mistakes if there are any.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Pitch Perfect nor do i own Rizzoli &Isles OR any or it's characters.**

* * *

Right on time, after cardio. Aubrey and Beca were at it again. It was a cycle. Aubrey instructs them to do laps. Beca gets tired. Aubrey pushes. Beca pushes back. And somehow instead of arguing over the number of laps solely, they argue about the set list. But something was different today. Aubrey seemed bitchier.

The rest of the Bellas just found chairs and watch everything unfold like it usually do.

"For the last time Beca, this is tradition! When will you understand that we don't stray from it?!" Aubrey was fuming, why does Beca always bring up the set list every practise?

"Maybe when you get you head out of your ass and realize that this set list might have sounded good 30 years ago!" Beca wasn't backing down. She didn't have anything personal against the songs but she knew music. "Why won't you consider anyone's opinion? Or is it just mine you seem to have a problem with?"

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?" Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"I wonder who pushed the stick that's always up your ass further up today." Beca scoffed.

"Excuse me" Aubrey was about to lose it.

"Oh please! You practically been in a total bitch mode today! You know what? Chloe, my girlfriend, is co-captain why am I even wasting my time arguing with you? You aren't the only captain. It's not fair that you take everything out on us!"

 _Girlfriend._

"Not fair?" Aubrey finally let her mind speak, however instead of screaming she was quiet. "You want to know what's not fair?" She stepped closer with each word towards the younger Bella. "What's not fair is that suddenly you think because you're dating Chloe that you are entitled to getting your song list. You can't use people to get what you want Beca."

Aubrey's eyes were blazing with anger of dark green. But if anyone looked hard enough they might have seen that they were actually scorching with jealousy that incited her anger. Of course the Bellas didn't catch the double meaning to Aubrey's words but Beca didn't either. Not entirely no.

Beca just stood there, a few steps away from Aubrey trying to decipher the underlying meaning. Was there even one? Her guess, with Aubrey there probably was one.

"Okay practise over." Chloe said as she stood up. "Let's try again tomorrow" Chloe remained eternally positive and cheerful that tomorrow was going to be a better day. Internally, hoping that tomorrow wasn't going to be a repeat.

Once all the Bellas dispersed, Aubrey and Beca still stood there with the same looks on their faces.

"What the hell guys?" Chloe questioned each of them. "Aubrey where did that come from? You should know Beca better than that. Beca was right you have been in a mood and it isn't fair we are getting the brunt because of it." Chloe turned to look at her girlfriend. "And Beca just because you disagree with Aubrey's…method and choices you don't have to say things like that."

Chloe glared at them, annoyed that they went this far. Chloe wished that Beca and Aubrey would slowly become friends but they can't even set their differences aside for one Bellas practise. Beca and Aubrey chose to remain silent, while looking at the ground.

"Urg my girlfriend and my best friend can't get on along long enough to last one Bella practise. Just one! No what's not fair is that we have to sit on the side lines and watch you two crawl under each other's skin. It's not fair that you two fight and now I'm somehow caught in the middle."

Beca and Aubrey's head snapped up looking at the Red head and realising that their argument affected her. Normally they left Chloe out of their fights, but not this time. They both looked at each other with the same sort of understanding that they knew they screwed up.

"Chlo I'm so sorry -" Aubrey started but was cut off by Beca who moved to Chloe.

"Yeah me too Chlo. We didn't think that-"

Chloe held her hands up to stop to both of them. "Look I know you guys don't see eye to eye. But please can you two just try to compromise and see each other's point of view? I really don't want to go to the A Capella Gala this weekend with the two of you ripping each other's vocal cords." Chloe pleaded.

They nodded. And with that Chloe left.

Chloe had been raving about the Gala that the ICCA held every year. It opened its doors to each team in A Capella that competes for the national championship, even though no one has competed to a earn a spot on finals yet. At its core, it is meant applaud and praise the previous year's winner while also inspiring each team to aim higher. This year was special for Chloe. Not only because she was a senior and it was her last year, but she someone special to share it all with.

They stood in silence for a moment. Both knowing they should say something but both not willing to. They didn't want to let Chloe, the fun-loving bubbly red head that they both love down.

What could Aubrey say? She was in a jealous trance that got worse as the Bella practise progressed. Today the couple were more touchy feely and flirtier than usual. That's what put her bitch mode on. She knew she had to say something to fill the silence, but that something was thing hard until Beca spoke up.

"What did you mean about using people?" Beca asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter Beca. Let's just iron the set list issue once and for all so we end up fighting and hurting Chloe."

"Do you have a problem with me?" Beca burrowed her eyebrows.

"No." Aubrey replied.

"Right of course" Beca sarcastically smiled at Aubrey.

"What do you want from me?" Aubrey glared at Beca.

"I want you to be honest with me. What the hell did you mean by what you said?"

"Nothing, just drop it."

Beca looked unconvinced and was about to say her mind. But Aubrey jumped in again. "Can we just get the set list issue resolved please?"

Beca gave in. "Fine"

Time passed. They discussed the set list but didn't get anywhere. It was a losing battle from both sides. For Beca she wanted to change the list without getting into conflict with Aubrey as Chloe would get hurt. For Aubrey it was worse. She wanted to uphold tradition without getting into conflict with Beca, the girl she desires, and even worse not hurt Chloe.

After deciding they weren't getting anywhere and they probably should leave the matter for a few hours before they got into a fight, they ended up in the Dirty Robber.

Beca was just like Jane she loved sitting in the booths and putting her feet up. It was still awkward between the two. Beca knew that she passed the boundary by 'the stick up her ass' comment. Truth be told, she felt a bit bad. Aubrey helped Beca and somehow Aubrey became a friend. But she hasn't really been all that present in Aubrey's life now that she is with Chloe. She doesn't know if the blonde was going through something, how would she? Chloe is Beca's morning, afternoon and evening. Of course Chloe didn't demand it to be that way, but Beca threw herself at the relationship.

"Aubrey. I'm really sorry about what I said at practise. I know I pushed and I said things that I shouldn't have. We're friends, or that's what I'd like to think, but I'm really sorry. If something is bothering that made you upset today you know you can talk to me. I know I haven't been around like I used to the last few weeks before Chloe and I…but I'm gonna try to." Beca was genuine.

"Nothing is wrong just a bit of stress" Aubrey tried faking a smile.

The older woman continued straight after, before Beca had the chance to formulate a sentence, "But I'm sorry too. I pushed just as much or even harder. When I think about it, our relationship isn't really definable to the norm. We fight like enemies, but we have this understanding. I like to think we are friends too. Even if everyone can't see it." Aubrey smiled warmly at Beca.

"Is it funny I know exactly what you mean?" Beca chuckled.

They talked. Not about the set list. Not about Chloe. Not about Beca and Chloe. Just talked the way friends would about different topics. For now Aubrey was happy. She didn't want to push Beca. She was just happy at the understanding they had at this moment.

Jane and Maura came in an hour later. They came over to join them. Maura sat next to Aubrey and Jane pinched Beca legs to make place for her to sit.

"You know, you could have asked and maybe I would have moved my legs for you." Beca growled playfully at Jane.

"You were in violation, force was needed."

"Oh yeah. What violation?" Beca mocked.

"This is my spot. Don't question the law." Jane pushed Beca teasingly.

Aubrey laughed as she witnessed the encounter between Jane and Beca.

"Don't mind them. They are always like this." Maura smiled at Aubrey.

"I have to thank you again Detective Rizzoli, for arresting those guys that tried to harm me. And you too Doctor Isles for cleaning me up."

"Maura, please and you are welcome." Maura smiled.

"And it's Jane and you're welcome. It sucks that they got community service but their fancy lawyers are good at their jobs." Jane replied warmly.

"Hey where is my thank you? I'm the one that took those handsy jerks down" Beca joked.

"You already got one, remember?" Aubrey teased.

"Only one. Come on Bree you're mean."

They carried on joking, with Jane making her own jokes at Maura. Maura being Maura though noticed that there was a glow in Aubrey and Beca's eye. Something she couldn't quite place but something they both shared.

But then again, it wasn't just Beca and Aubrey who had a glow in their eyes. Ever since the Rizzoli dinner, Jane had that same glow too.

* * *

 **I know it sounds desperate, but please review. Tell me what you think.**

 **Also because this is Mitchsen endgame and there are a few fans out there that ship it, i was thinking of making a collection of Mitchsen oneshots based on prompts when i have the time. Yay or Nay on that?**


End file.
